The Conductor
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: The conductor is a lonely person. The conductor is a sinful, sinful woman. But let me ask you, who is the conductor? T for twincest. Miku/Mikuo Len/Rin


*Me only own PLOT :D This is a kinda fucked up oneshot with lots of weird shit and some twincest. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? READZ!*

* * *

Have you ever been walking around a town, trying to figure out where you were?

If so, have you ever seen a train?

If so, did you board it?

If so, have you ever seen the conductor?

Because the conductor of the train is a very sinful woman.

Very sinful indeed.

* * *

When you got on the train, you would see passengers. Ordinary people for the most part. Then, you would see a girl, around the age of sixteen, operating the train. She wore a simple dress shirt with a tie, a black jacket, a black hat, a black skirt, and long black boots. You would most likely observe that she was beautiful, but sad. A heavy hearted woman. Her long teal hair was pulled up into two pigtails with pink ribbons. Her tie and eyes were teal as well.

She looked just like a doll.

* * *

The conductor never really spoke unless it was necessary. And when she did, it was soft and alluring. You may see her giving advice to people, and later on, see them thank her, saying how wonderful it all went. One person she gave advice to was a woman named Meiko. She was wondering what she should do. She was in love with two men. The conductor suggested to go with the brown haired man. The blue haired one was someone the conductor knew from her past. He was not a nice person. The conductor did not like the blue haired man, who was known as Kaito. But, she did not let that cloud her judgment. A year later, Meiko boarded the train and hugged the conductor. She introduced her to her husband, Kiyoteru. They kept in touch (through visits) for the rest of their lives.

The conductor could be kind hearted.

* * *

The woman also had two assistant conductors. They socialized and helped keep the train orderly and clean. Their names were Rin and Len. They were twins. They were in an incestuous relationship. They had blond hair and blue eyes. Rin wore a ribbon in her hair with hair pins. Len wore his hair in a ponytail. The conductor didn't mind their relationship. She thought it was cute. When she first saw it, she told them of her past.

The conductor could be understanding.

* * *

The conductor had a friend that came on the train for sixty years. Her name was Luka. Their relationship was sisterly. One day, Luka discovered what had happened to the conductor. She began to go on the train every day with her husband. Her husband's name was Gakupo. The two always brought huge amounts of leeks, the conductor's favorite food, oranges, Rin's favorite food, and bananas, Len's favorite food. They would always have long conversations. At the age of seventy five, Gakupo passed away. Five years later, Luka passed away as well. The conductor, Rin, and Len cried for five days.

The conductor could have emotions.

* * *

One day, a little girl named Gumi came up to the three. She said she had heard all the conversations. She took on the role that Luka and Gakupo once occupied. She was the twins' best friend. She looked up to the conductor as a big sister. She died at the age of ninety seven. As Gumi died, she told them to smile for her.

The conductor could smile.

* * *

The conductor saw a blue haired man enter the train, furious. He called the conductor many cruel names. When he saw Rin and Len kissing, he tried to pull them apart. The conductor grabbed the man and told him off, kicking him off the train in the process. Her face was filled with anger.

The conductor could be angry.

* * *

The conductor was sitting, operating the train. The twins were serving customers food and socializing. The conductor was thinking of her sin. The thing that got her trapped here. The conductor had met so many people with Rin and Len. She saw them all age and die. Her and the twins always looked the same. She would always stay sixteen. Rin and Len would always stay fourteen.

The conductor was immortal.

* * *

They could never exit the train. They were trapped. They longed for freedom, yet they could never have it. The conductor missed him. She missed him so much.

The conductor was damned.

* * *

The conductor was sitting once again, she was lonely now. The last passenger had left the train. She remembered the name they all called her. Luka, she knew her since childhood. Kaito, she knew from her past. But for everyone else, they gained her trust. She trusted them enough to tell them her name.

Miku, the conductor's name was Miku. Hatsune Miku.

* * *

So, what sin did the conductor commit?

Murder?

No, Miku could never hurt a fly. Even with Kaito, she had never hit him. Never touched him with the intent to hurt. The intent to kill.

Rape?

Miku had only had sex with one man, and it was agreed upon by both sides.

Robbery?

Too small of a crime. No one was punished like this because of a robbery.

Vandalism?

The same as robbery, too small.

Aiding and abetting a crime?

She never helped someone do something cruel. Never.

So, what is her sin?

* * *

She loved.

She loved the wrong person.

She loved her twin brother, Hatsune Mikuo.

And he loved her back, and just as much.

The place they grew up in was very religious. Think of the "normal" reactions to incest. Think of that times one hundred.

They burned the two lovers on a stake at the age of sixteen and cursed them.

Kaito was her arranged fiancé, he revealed their secret.

Miku had to stay on this train for the rest of her life.

She didn't know where Mikuo was.

She missed him so much. She still loved him, just as much as before. Tears were dripping down her face.

The conductor could cry.

The conductor could remember.

The conductor could love.

But, she had to start the train.

"Hatsune Miku, correct?" an unfamiliar voice rung through her ears. She had hoped it was Mikuo, but it was not.

* * *

"I'm Rinta!"

"And I'm Lily!"

"We're here to free you from your curse!"Rinta said cheerily.

"It took us almost two hundred years to break the seal!" Lily's voice was cheerful as well.

"W-what?" was all the conductor could say.

"Teto and Iroha and freeing the Kagamines too, so don't worry!" Rinta reassured the teal haired woman.

"Now RUN! Get out of this train! Follow your mind, we implanted directions." Lily smiled.

Miku stepped out of the train, seeing if she would be pushed back again.

She was not.

She motioned the twins to follow her, and they ran out into the big city.

When she got there, she saw them all.

Meiko, Kiyoteru, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi and….

Mikuo.

The conductor was finally happy.

Miku was a happy woman.

* * *

*O.O that was freaking depressing. I hope you liked it. Sorry I made Kaito an ass. I needed him to be like that XD*


End file.
